fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldie Goldenglow
Character Goldie Goldenglow is a baby who was introduced as the girl playing the lead role in Poof's school play. Both Poof and Foop, who were starting to become friends, fell in love on first sight with Goldie, and they quickly became enemies again as they competed for her affection. Goldie seemed to like Poof more, and was unable to remember Foop's name. Description She is triangular shaped and is golden, along with blonde pigtails. She usually wears a white shirt with an orange heart and a yellow coat. Her wings are different from the fairies, as they are butterfly-like with orange stripes. ' ' Even though she's a baby, she can speak in full sentences. She has a kind personality and is very fond of Poof. though she is nice to him, she shows little contempt for Foop, forgetting his name several times. At the end of Love Triangle, Goldie and Poof seem to start having a relationship, even though the two are just babies. Because Poof was the only baby to be born in the last 10,000 years, in theory, Goldie has to be over 10,000 years old. If true, this shows that the fairies keep looking like babies for more than 10,000 years, however, Cosmo, who was the last baby to be born before Poof, serves as a direct counter-example to this. It's also possible that she was born after Poof, meaning she is the second fairy baby born in the last 10,000 years. This would make sense, since there is no Anti-Goldie yet, and Foop was born weeks after Poof. It is possible that she is not a fairy seeing as how her wings are unlike the rest of the fairy race's. Background http://images.wikia.com/fairlyoddparents/en/images/8/83/LoveTriangle360.pngPoof and Goldie kissingGoldie was introduced in the half hour long episode "Love Triangle". Just after Foop and Poof formed a sort of friendship after agreeing school plays stink,Mrs. Powers introduces her, making them not only destroy their friendship but to fight for her. At the school playground, Poof and Foop were slapping each other in order to get to talk to her, and after Foop fell into the trash can, Poof gave her some flowers. Goldie accepted it, and Foop gave her spiders, saying they are way less cliched. Goldie thanked both, and said both gifts were original. Later at the hall, Foop offered himself to carry her books, and after Poof saw it, they started fighting to carry her books and Foop ended up in a locker. At the school rehearsals, Foop and Poof auditioned for the role of Mr. Cookie after learning Goldie is in the play as the main female lead role. Poof got the part, and Foop got to be the replacement. Foop tried to throw a giant doughnut, an ill gnome and cobras on Poof, but they ended up hurting him. At night, he changed the script to Mr. Cookie CRUMBLES to take revenge on his rival, but after Poof saw it, he faked gnomeonia, so Goldie suggested Foop takes the lead while Poof rested. Foop then had to suffer from all the trouble he planned for his nemesis, and then Poof (in Foop's part) came on stage and saved everyone, including Goldie, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Later, Poof asked Goldie out for ice cream. Foop tried to ruin the date with a bomb, but the cobras came back to bite him, causing him to blow himself up a safe distance from Poof and Goldie. Poof and Goldie then kissed again in a heart formed by the explosion's smoke. Trivia *Neither of Goldie's parents were shown. However in School's Out!: The Musical, a fairy that loosely resembles Goldie can be seen in the background. It is possible that he could be her father. However, it was a very brief shot and there was nothing to support this. See also *Poof *Foop *Spellementary School Category:Characters Category:Unknown species Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Non-Fanon Category:Real